Acoustic imaging includes a variety of techniques that are used in the energy industry to measure or estimate characteristics of earth formations. For example, ultrasonic imaging tools can be deployed in a borehole and used to obtain information regarding formation characteristics such as lithology and fracture configurations. Such tools can also be used to determine casing conditions. Downhole conditions require that imaging tool components be able to operate effectively in high temperature conditions. Tool characteristics such as material properties and complexity can limit the conditions in which such tools are effective and/or can limit the useful life of such tools.